


Chaste Gold and Blue

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Jealousy, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Don't make such an ugly face," Apollo poked at the frown between Hermes' brows, "Jealousy does not suit you. You know you're my favorite, little brother."Hermes flushed, "Don't say things like that.""Why?" Apollo moved his hands to Hermes' knees, "Am I making you flustered?"
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes, Apollo/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	Chaste Gold and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked these two and I have such a crush on them in the netflix series tooo. I wish we could've seen more of them. I'm probably going to write so many stories for this pairing that one cares about xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

He feels Hermes' presence before he actually sees him. He's light on his feet as always, barely making a sound as he climbs the marble stairs that lead to the main balcony. Apollo hums softly as he listens to the silent footsteps approaching and he hears the gentle clang of Hermes' nails against the helmet he pulls off and slides to rest at the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Slacking off from work, are we?" Apollo teases.

"That does look like what you are doing." Hermes quips.

Apollo chuckled, "I'm simply taking a small break."

"I would have said the same but now I'm not sure that's what I want to call it."

Hermes turned, pushing himself onto the balcony railing to sit in the spot next to Apollo. He let his head hang back slightly, enjoying the sun soaking into his pale skin. He really didn't get to do this often. Glancing sideways, he saw that Apollo was doing the same. The god's eyes were closed and his sculptured face peaceful as he bathed in the hot sun. His light blonde hair fell over his face and shoulders, quite a contrast to his rich caramel coloured skin. Hermes often felt a pang of jealousy towards his brother's beauty.

"Enjoying the view?" Apollo grinned. 

Hermes startled, not noticing he had been staring longer than he thought. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He scoffed, casting his eyes to the side. 

"Ah, you wound me." the god grabbed at his bare chest in mock hurt and Hermes scowled. 

"I'm sure you have many fawning over you, my opinion doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does." 

"Save your honeyed words for your lovers, Apollo," Hermes stretched, "Besides, I'm only here to rest, I have no interest in squabbles."

Apollo raised a brow, a flash of red flickering through his golden eyes. He pushed away from the balcony with his palms, moving until he was standing in front of Hermes. He leaned in, placing his palms on the marble railing on either side of Hermes' hips. Hermes' eyes fell away from the sunny sky and came to rest on Apollo's face. He gave him a questioning glance, arching his back in the slightest so he could get some space between their faces; Apollo only moved in closer. 

"Don't make such an ugly face," Apollo poked at the frown between Hermes' brows, "Jealousy does not suit you. You know you're my favorite, little brother."

Hermes flushed, "Don't say things like that." 

"Why?" Apollo moved his hands to Hermes' knees, "Am I making you flustered?" 

"Of course you are, we're in public." The brunette said quickly, putting a hand on Apollo's chest. 

Apollo grinned, his fingers curling around Hermes' exposed thighs, "There is nobody here." 

"Why must you always tease me so?" 

Apollo almost shuddered as the other's blue eyes found his, so bright and innocent. Only he knew the passion that laid behind those innocent electric whirlpools. A fiery inferno that made him burn to the core with uncontrollable lust. His hands shook, fingers clutching Hermes tighter. Hermes jerked, worried eyes looking around them as his cheeks warmed again. Apollo caught his face in his hands, forcing Hermes to look at him as he dipped his head. 

"Apollo, please. I have to get back to my duties." Hermes squirmed, fingers clutching at the sun god's chest piece in protest. 

"Just a kiss. To say goodbye?" Apollo added with a hopeful face. 

His golden eyes were narrowed and dark, their sunlight gold colour changed to a deep almond. He licked his narrow lips, parting them with a peek of his pink tongue. Hermes felt the blonde hair fall over his hands and face, soft like silk he wanted so badly to touch. Apollo was breathtakingly beautiful and Hermes could never say no. He nodded, closing his eyes as Apollo slid his fingers into Hermes fastened hair. He tugged at Hermes' braid, pulling his head back to get better access to his mouth. A little moan escaped the god's lips before Apollo slid their mouths together. 

Hermes melted against him immediately, pressing himself against Apollo's warm body. Gods didn't get cold but he shivered anyway, reveling in the heat that radiated from Apollo's skin. Apollo smiled into their kiss, letting his tongue tease at the seam of Hermes lips. 

Hermes pulled away with a shudder, "A-Alright, that's enough."

Apollo allowed it with a sigh, "I suppose now I, too, must return to those burdensome duties of mine." 

Hermes nodded, adjusting his robe. 

"Atleast I'll be having you in my mind all day, not that you weren't already." He winked. 

"Whatever you say." Hermes muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Apollo laughed, placing a chaste kiss against Hermes' temple and giving his braid a teasing tug before stepping away. 

His voice dropped lowly as he looked back over his shoulder, " _I'll see you later, little brother_." 

It was a promise. One that made Hermes' legs quiver in anticipation. 

_Later_.

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
